The Burlesque Dancer
by Tash905
Summary: When a naval admiral is found die next to a gentlemen’s club called the "Black Panther", Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee are left to solve the case. Tiva all the way and maybe someone Tate. maybe Of course Mc Abby and Jibbs. Jeanne maybe, but Trent definatel
1. Chapter 1

When a naval admiral is found die next to a gentlemen's club called the "Black Panther", Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee are left to solve the case. Tiva all the way and maybe someone Tate.(maybe)Of course Mc Abby and Jibbs. Jeanne maybe, but Trent definately.

The Burlesque Dancer :

_Flashback:_

_A man walking vastly outside the doors of Washington's high scaled gentlemen's club the "Black Panther." _

_He stumbles across a trashcan sitting at the curve. After a few more steps a loud bang went off. The man drops to his knees, whispering the word __run__, before he fell face down on the pavement dead to the world._

_End of Flashback_

Special agent Tony DiNozzo was running late as usually. Once at his desk in the bullpen, Special agent Kate Todd sent him a look that said "Gibbs is upstairs".

"Good Moring probie", Tony said across the bullpen, while taking off his outwear.

"Moring Tony and why you are so late again" McGee said from his desk.

"Oh, let my guest she has a name and big boobs, Mmm." Kate said while getting up and walking towards her partner's desk.

Before he could say anything, Special agent Gibbs came down the stairs yelled his famous words "Gear up", every one start grabbing the badges and guns and moving towards the elevator.

"What do we got boss" McGee asked when Gibbs step into the elevator.

"A die admiral"

"Kate bag and tag, McGee photos and sketch, when your done meet me in that building. Tony you're with me." And with that Gibbs and Tony headed to the "Black Panther"

Once inside Tony's eyes went wild with lust and happiness. Gibbs got hold of this and smacked the back of his head.

"We have a job to do."

"I know boss but-"

"Know buts let's go" They headed to the bartender and started asking questions. While they were asking questions, a man from the back was watching them.

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"What time", the bartender asked a little annoyed

Tony flipped through his PTA looking for the answer, "Around 11:00pm"

"It was pretty last um, the last show was coming to a close and the girls were heading out"

"Have you seen this man" Gibbs asked also annoyed, they were wasting time with the ape, they were questioning.

"Yeah, he's a regular; Hang out over there with his bubbies." The bartender pointed a space at the back of the room.

At that time a woman in a robe half open, showing the lacey bra underneath came towards the bar. Tony half turn just in time to see her coming and was watching her approach the bar.

"Matt did anyone give you a package for me". She said, in an accents Tony could put his finger to.

"No but these cops need some answers, some guy got himself shot last night".

Tony took that moment to speak to the beautiful and attractive woman.

"Have you seen this man?" Showing a picture of the dead man outside.

"Yes" was all she said.

This is my first Fanfiction; I have so many of your stories and fell in love. Please review Thank you.

Who do you think the girl is, and what does she have to do with the admiral death.


	2. Sorry

I'm so sorry that I didn't finish this story, but the year has been rocky, with the death of my baby cousin (Jacob, We love you R.I.P) and school and exams. It has been bad year so far. So I'm starting a new story that will be totally different from this one. So look out for it.

-*~Love Tash


	3. Chapter 2

Outside:

"I found more resonates on the victim." McGee pointed out while leaning over to get a better look at the blood splatter.

While collecting the evidences to bring to Abby, a big white truck with NICS printed in bole on the side, pulled up to the curve. A young man stepped out wear glasses and a navy blue jump suit with NCIS print on the back. Another man much older then the other came around the corner with the same suit also wearing glasses.

"Ducky you're late again." Kate inquired.

"Sorry, but Mr. Palmer got lost again." Ducky huffed and then turned to there victim. Bending down the old man notice something a miss.

"Where is Jethro," turning around again and noticing something else "and young Anthony."

"Cross the street interviewing witnesses." McGee pointed out.

"Alright then what do we have here?" He questioned.

"A dead admiral, shot die thorough the chest. Think the bullet is still in there.

"Well that will differently be less work for you two." Ducky added.

"Mr. Palmer hand me the liver probe please."

Jimmy Palmer the geeky medical assistant went to fetch the liver probe. On his way back he stubble cross tire tracks with a very interesting pattern.

"Mr. Palmer stop daydreaming and hand me the liver probe."

"Coming, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy ran toward the group; forget all about the tire tracks.

* * *

I'm back, (It's about time) I know. I want to say that I will be continuing this story until the end. So please review and tell me what you think. Also I know this chapter is short, the next one will be longer (I hope).

Thanks.

~*-Tash905

Ps: If your fans of my other story "New Kids on the Block" then you'll be happy to know that I plan on updating that story soon. (Maybe today)


	4. Chapter 3

**Washington D.C.**

**NCIS Headquarters**

**13:24**

Back at NCIS Headquarters the team was working hard for hours trying to get a break through in the case.

Once inside the building they headed straight down to the lab to drop off Abby's presents.

"Oh wow! Evidence and a Caf-Pow! Is it my birthday?" She was jumping for joy. She loved evidence and the more there was the happier she was, as long it came with a Caf-Pow.

Gibbs dropped the box filled with evidence onto the table. He pulled out a gun Kate found earlier and the bullet casings McGee collected.

"I need you to processes everything and match the weapon to the bullet Ducky has down stairs."

"On it Boss!" Abby said with a mock salute. Gibbs smiled and left to find another coffee.

* * *

**Abby's Lab:**

Abby forensic scientist for NCIS for one year was gathering all the evidence and categorizing them into different sections.

Category one: biological evidence as in DNA, hairs, bodily fluids and blood splatter.

Category two: ballistics, firearm and tool-marks examination.

Category three: impression evidences, such as fingerprints, footwear impressions and tire tracks.

Category four: trace evidence.

* * *

**The Morgue:**

Ducky the medical examiner and Jimmy Palmer the medical examiner assistant were hard at work with the autopsy of the dead Admiral. The autopsy included three components.

Component one: TOD/ Time of death.

Component two: COD/ Cause of death.

Component three: Toxicology for drugs and poison.

* * *

**Bullpen (11):**

Up in the bullpen we see McGee working on stiffing through the admiral's cell phone, an I phone 2G. He was also looking through his cell records and bank records. Kate was calling people related to the admiral and questioning them about there whereabouts.

Tony was doing a background check on the club and beautiful and attractive woman him meet a few hours ago. He couldn't get over the though of her hiding something.

Gibbs as usually left to get another one of his cups of coffee. His fourth for the day.

* * *

**The Morgue:**

Back in the morgue Ducky was conferring the TOD.

"Mr. Palmer have you checked the weather station, yet." Ducky questioned while elbows deep in the dead admiral's chest.

"All most done doctor, just calculating the liver probe temperature and the weather station's temperature and then were good to go."

* * *

**Abby's Lab: **

Down in the lab Abby's mass spectrometer was hard at work breaking down the DNA that was collected from the admiral.

In the mass spec was the blood from the admiral and hair.

While the mass spec was fast at work Abby was looking at the photos McGee took of some blood splatter leading away from the body.

* * *

**The Bullpen: **

McGee was about finish with the security tapes from the crime scene when he came upon something interesting.

"Tony come look at this." McGee grabbed the remote control and turned on the plasma that was hanging in the bullpen. The video was on the screen showing a white male with a baled head wearing a suit walking inside the club with the same woman Tony and Gibbs were questioning.

"Hey pull back and freeze McGee.'" Tony ordered. Something caught his eyes.

"Isn't that Trent, Trent Kort?" He asked.

Trent Kort is undercover field officer for the CIA. Tony and Kort go way back. They hate each other because of an undercover mission that left Tony shot in the shoulder.

* * *

I'm sort of writing this story for one of my class. So in the finish copy there is no Tiva, Jeanne and little of Trent Kort. Now I have to rewrite this story over again and post it. I will try to update sometime in the week, if not then I will post another one of my stories.

Please review, love reading them.

Thanks

~*-Tash905

PS: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

Answer Questions and Comments:

Tiva4lifeexx: Yes the dancer is Ziva. Kate is not the one who will be jealous of Ziva. But that doesn't sound bad. To have Jeanne, Kate and Ziva fighting over Tony (interesting). Tell me what you think I might make it happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Trent walked through the NCIS main lobby towards the elevator. He pushed the  
button to the bullpen and waited for the doors to open. The classic pinging  
noise sounded, signalling the elevator had reached its destination and he  
walked across the office until he was standing in between Tony and Kate's  
desk. The bullpen went silent with the arrival of a CIA agent and all eyes  
were on him, Gibbs' mostly angry but with a hint of curiosity, Kate's  
genuinely intrigued, McGee's baffled and Tony's full of pure hate.  
Kort walked up to Gibbs seeing the look in Tony's eyes as he shot him a  
dirty.

"Gibbs, it's a pleasure." He spoke with a British accent.

"Kort, let's just get started so we can go our separate ways, because God  
knows I don't want to be in the same room with you for long." Trent nodded  
and Gibbs led him to the conference room, the others following.

Everyone sat down before he began to speak.

"So I'm guessing this is about your dead Admiral right?" Kort asked

"What do you know about him?" Gibbs asked right back

"I know he's a big player and he likes his women."

"What do you have to do with him?"

"I'm doing undercover work at that place. I see him every day, from early  
night to early morning."

"What's the op?" Kate asked, curious as to why a CIA agent would work  
so close to home.

"Sorry, but that's classified. But I can tell you that your Admiral was  
in trouble with some of my friends." Kort was checking his watch, it was  
1800.

"Places to go Kort?" Tony spat.

"What's it to you." Kort sneered back at him.

Turning towards Gibbs he said "If you want to solve the Admiral's murder then you are

going to need to meet some people."

"Elaborate"

"There is one girl, he was uh… particularly fond of her. Have you by any  
chance encountered her during the course of your investigation?" Kort asked  
the group, flashing a photo of the woman.

Tony's eyes flashed with recognition at the dark curls cascading down the  
woman's back, her dark eyes shining, even in the photo. There was no  
mistaking who this woman was.

"Yeah, we've seen her," Tony said softly.

Kate looked at her partner curiously, a pang of something she couldn't put  
her finger on coursing through her.

"Well if you want to find out what happened to your Admiral, I'd speak to  
her. The customers at the Black Panther know her as Delilah, but whoever she  
is, she has friends in very high places because our best CIA agents and  
techno-people couldn't find her real identity."

"As much as it pains me to say this, you've been a real help Kort,"  
Gibbs said eyeing down the CIA agent, "now get out of my building."

"My pleasure."

* * *

**The Next Day**

**The Black Panther  
**  
The minute Tony walked into the bar he spotted her. His mouth broke out into  
a huge smile as he marvelled at how gorgeous she really was.

"Tony, snap out of it," Kate said, that unidentified feeling returning as  
she watched her partner drool over this dancer.

"Out of what Kate?" he replied, his eyes never leaving the dancer

"Ugh, never mind."

Just then the music changed. Though Tony was a movie buff he still recognized  
the seductive music from 'Rome'. All the other dancers melted away until  
'Delilah' was the only one left on stage.

Tony watched mesmerized as she worked her way around the stage, every part of  
her body moving flawlessly to the music. Hips swayed, arms flew and her eyes  
seemed to melt as they came to rest on him for a moment.

She had captured the entire room. Tony didn't even notice the music had  
stopped, until Kate yelled in his ear that it was time to question her.

"Right, yeah question,"

They walked over to the door that led backstage, identifying themselves as  
federal agents, before being allowed to enter.

As soon as Delilah spotted them she walked over, locking eyes with Tony once  
again.

"So," she began in the accent Tony now realized was Israeli, "you have  
come to question me about the dead Admiral yes?"

"Yes," Tony said

"Come then, I would rather talk in private," she said grabbing his arm  
and leading him outside, while Kate followed.

"So miss…?" Tony began, indirectly asking her name

"David, Ziva David."

"So Miss David, what can you tell us about our dead Admiral?"

"We are investigating him. My agency believes that he is trying to smuggle  
terrorists out of Israel into America."

"You work for the government?" Kate asked

Ziva smiled at her, "Yes. Something like that."

"Which agency?" Tony asked her, curious to find out more about this  
exotic beauty.

Ziva smirked again, leaned over and whispered Mossad in his ear.

The unidentified emotion ran through Kate again, but this time she realized  
what it was.

Jealousy.

* * *

I would like to say thank you to my new friend Tiva4lifeexx for helping me with this story. If it weren't for her then this chapter wouldn't be up so fast. Tiva4lifeexx will be helping me write some more chapters from this story and some of the other ones. So please give a round of applause for Tiva4lifeex and her excellent writing.

As you wish Kate is jealous of Ziva and Jeanne's part will be coming in the upcoming chapters. And you know you guys were right I like Kate being jealous and I'm sure I'm going to like Jeanne being jealous.

Please review, ask questions and leave comments.

Thanks.

~*- Tash905

Ps: The song Ziva is Dancing to in this chapter is called "Cleopatra Seduces Caesar - Rome Season 1 - Jeff Beal." **Most watch or listen!**

Answer Questions and Comments:

Xiatien: I hope you like the little part we put in about Kate being jealous.

BrazilianPrincess: Ziva is Mossad and is undercover on an op.


	6. Hips Don't Lie

**"Hips Don't Lie"**  
**(feat. Wyclef Jean)**

_The nightclub was packed. Everyone was here to see the show, her show. Tony, Kort and a few other men crowded around the stage, waiting to catch a glimpse of seraph who stole their hearts. The lights dim low and the floor dark and foggy from the fog machines by the stage. The atmosphere was edgy and tense. Music started to play and the girls flied in._

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
**

_A trumpet playing a beat and the girls moving into position had the crowd of man on their feet's. Dressed in traditional white cumbia skirts, the girls moved their hips in time of the music._

**Shakira, Shakira**

_Finally she sauntered in the middle of the stage taking everyone's attention with her. Her silky formfitting cherry red cumbia skirt squeezed her curves making them pop with every movement. The drums took effect with the claves, guiro and maracas blending into one beat. _

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

_She started moving first her feet and then those hips moving in a rotating position, popping every time. She moved in ways a true Colombians born could move. __Looking around the room everyone's gazes was on her. I don't think they notice the other dancers leave. _

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

_Her hips whirled and twist to the beat of the drums leaving the trumpet behind. The drums reminded her of her heart the throbbing pulsate it was doing. Having her hair down allowed everyone to exalt her brunette tresses spinning around her body. _

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

_The song said it self that was perfection. Her curves, hips, hair, movement, and dancing was perfection. Are perfection. The tightness in the lower parts of the men's body told them that she is perfection and they most have it. __Throats going dry, throbbing members, sweaty palms were all signs of wants and needs of release. Like Tony she was the only one to give them that type of release._

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

_Tony couldn't hear what Kate said in the earwigs, because he was to busy watching Delilah arch her back and letting her stomach round taking on the transformation of a moving snake. _

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**

_She was everywhere. Hips circling an invisible hula hoop spinning on her toes, heels beating the ground. Arm flying in the air coming down first through her hair taking its sweet time and roaming her canvas, touching her sunkissed skin coming back on the silk fabric of the cumbia._**  
**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
**

_At one point her hands were behind her head, stretching her frame and allowing a great view of her abdomen, she moved one hip to the left as if it was dislocated. And moved it back and moved the other hip to the right giving a pop motion and going back. When she did it really fast she looked a real snake slitting around._**  
**

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

_Backing up against the wall, the wall turned into her partner. She pressed herself up against the wall shaking and pumping. Grasping the wall she slither down towards the base and back up again pushing herself off the wall and back to the center. _**  
**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

_All of a sudden she moves towards a chair._

'_When did that come in' Tony though. _

_She was on the edge of the chair. Back leading forward exposing her chest, housed in a tried pink belly top with a white scripter. _

_Flirting with her skirt she let the silk rub against her thighs, sliding down because of the lack of friction. Final on the word 'My Will' the skirt opens up not revealing anything expect a sultry smile. Men started blushing because of their eagerness. _

_Closing back the skirt and lifting her left leg, bending her knee, she was a tease._

_But everyone had to agree there favourite part was when she started rotating her chest in a circle, turning her b-cups into c-cups._

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
**

_The other dancers came back on stage clapping their hands in time of the music._

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

_Shaking and jumping._

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

_Even with the distraction on stage Delilah still demanded attention and everyone was happy to give it to her. _

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

_Lifting the sides of the skirts, creating a fan. The girls moved around in a tradition Colombian dance. Shifting hips to one side and hands coming over their heads like a prayer. The girls dance to the rhythm of the drums and trumpet. _**  
**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

_From the corner of Tony's eyes he saw the owner of the club talking to some of the V.I.P.S, there were about six of them arguing over something. Or more like someone. Tony knew that the owner will be having a hard time convincing them that there favourite dancer is off limits. _**  
**

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**

No fighting  
No fighting

_There will be a fight tonight. A fight to see who will get her the goddess with the angelic hips and cherubic face. Tonight a winner will leave with their prize._

* * *

Ok a wrote this as one shot and it's still a one shot. I'm posting this on 'The Burlesque Dancer' and by itself. It's for everyone to enjoy and most people can't enjoy it when it's under 'The Burlesque Dancer'. But those who read TBD this is not an update. It's something to whole you over until Tiva4lifeex gets her new laptop and I finish my entire end of the semester exams, Okay. And your saying that's going to take forever, your wrong I have two weeks later. (Yeah that's going to take forever) Please review I want to hear what you think.

Thanks!

~*-Tash905

Ps: I don't own the song or the NCIS characters.


	7. Chapter 5

**Three Weeks later:**

A woman in a green one shoulder dress from French Connection was at a table under the moonlight eating the world renowned, Maple-Miso Chilean Sea Bass at the luxurious Entyse restaurant. Her date, a man dressed in the latest Hugo Boss, was eating Lollipop Lamb Chops with Wasabi Mashed Potatoes. They sat under a canopy of stars, enjoying 200 dollar wine and each other's company.

Outside in the dark of an alley, a white van with tinted windows was parked. Inside were Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Kate and Kort, sitting around an array of monitors trained on Ziva and her _'date'_.

The week before, Kort had come back to NCIS headquarters with information about a meet that had been set up for Ziva with one of her clients. The CIA believed the man, a huge business mogul, was connected to an illegal arms dealer, but they had no idea which one.

Having bugged the table, NCIS now had enough evidence against the man to convict him of prostitution, and Ziva agreed to give NCIS information about their dead admiral and some information on the club.

So far all the information they had been given was high-quality and very valuable. They had information on the Navy, the Army, Marines highest ranking officers, senators, politicians, agency directors and CEOs of vital companies.

Back in the restaurant the waiter came around and refilled their glasses, asking if there was anything else he could do to make them more comfortable.

"No thank you," the man, whose name was Jared, said, waving the waiter off so he could get back to his date and their alluring discussion, "so, Delilah, tell me what you like doing."

Lending forward, she licked her lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss she loved wearing when she had a one on one with any of her clients.

"I love to dance. Do you dance?" she asked, knowing the question would help her push the customer over the edge.

Lifting her feet up to rub along the inner seams of his suit, she got an estimate of how far a long he was. Almost there, she thought "Well if you count the two step and the waltz as dancing then yes I dance."

She laughed throatily as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm more into the tango and salsa. You know the more exotic, sultry types of dance." she said setting her drink down, she plastered sexy smile on her face before continuing, "I will show you some time." She rubbed along his suit again and smiled at what she found. Definitely there.

* * *

**Outside in the Van:**

Having to sit in a crowded, stuffy van and watch people on small TV screens was getting to almost all of the team. Kate was annoyed with Ziva and the fact that she was around Tony. Gibbs wanted a new cup of coffee as McGee had spilled the last one all over his shoes. McGee, along with trying to stay out of Gibbs way, was trying to send the transmissions hastily back to MTAC for the director. Kort couldn't wait for the dinner to be over. Ziva was his partner throughout the mission and he was stuck in the vehicle with DiNozzo drooling all over her. Tony, on the other hand, was the only one enjoying himself. Ever since he and Kate had questioned Ziva she was everywhere, giving them information on the case and her clients but he was far from complaining. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her; he wanted to get to know the real Ziva David, not her alias.

Back at the restaurant, Ziva and Jared had finished their meal, when she decided to propose a change of scenery.

"Well, now that we are finished," she began seductively, "I think it is time we had dessert yes?"

"Oh most definitely, your place or mine?" Jared replied, instantly catching on to what she meant by _'dessert'_.

"I think yours may be better, mine is too far away," she lied, knowing full well that his apartment had been bugged, while hers had not.

"Mine it is," he said, practically jumping out of his seat and calling the waiter over with the bill.

After they had paid, the duo walked towards Jared's car quickly jumping in and speeding off into the distance, while the white surveillance van followed.

And so, Tony watched as Jared and Ziva ran into his apartment and began making out. Things moved pretty quickly from here and soon enough, they were having sex.

Jealousy and hate boiled up inside Tony and he watched the other man's hands move all over Ziva. At that moment he would give anything to be in Jared's position.

Kate noticed this and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that she was feeling a bit of jealousy and hatred too. How could Tony have this affect on her? And now that she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him, he had to go and find an absolute goddess to salivate over. It just wasn't fair. This Ziva chick could not have such a powerful hold on him after a short month, while he had felt nothing for Kate in 2 years!

Kate snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the monitors just in time to see the end of Ziva's session with Jared. They were both panting, covered in a layer of sweat.

"I am just going to the bathroom baby, be back in a minute," Jared said kissing Ziva one last time before proceeding to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Seizing the opportunity, Ziva ran to his bedside table and began rummaging through his drawers. What she found would prove vital in the case against him.

She found money and documents including one addressed to a Miss Jeanne Benoit who for some reason seemed familiar to Ziva. Rummaging a little more, she found burn phone. Going through his recently dialled numbers she found that he had placed 8 calls to a contact he called 'Frog'. Ziva gasped as she realised who this contact was, Frog, connected to an arms dealer, it had to be La Grenouille or Rene Benoit, which proved where she knew the name on the document from. Jeanne must be a wife or daughter. La Grenouille was a French arms dealer Jenny Shepard, the new director of NCIS and a former partner of hers, had told her about while they were in Cairo together. She looked up at the camera she knew had been placed in the room and signalled that she had found something. McGee quickly trained one of the cameras' on the bedside table and snapped a shot of everything Ziva had found.

Suddenly, she heard a gush of water signalling that Jared was finished in the bathroom so she quickly placed everything back in its correct spot and jumped into bed, making it looked like she had never moved. Ziva glanced at her watch, feigning surprise at the time.

"Jared, I am so sorry but I have to get home, I have work tomorrow and I have no clothes or anything here." she lied, pretending to be in a hurry.

"But babe, you work at the Black Panther. How early do you have to be there?" he asked Ziva laughed, while thinking of something to say.

"Well I do have a day job, dancing doesn't pay all the bills," she replied with a smirk.

"Of course. Well then, we have to do this again some time and uh, bring a change of clothes."

"Definitely," she smiled.

She quickly dressed and walked to the door, turning around and kissing Jared passionately, just as she went to walk out the door, Jared called out her name.

"But Delilah, how are you gonna get home? I drove you."

"Uh... I will catch a taxi," she said putting emphasis on the last word.

* * *

Receiving her message, Kort sprang into action, jumping out of the van and into the spare cab they had waiting to pick her up. Once she was inside, she relayed all the information she had collected to him.

"So your client is connected to La Grenouille ey?" Kort asked in his British drawl.

"Yes, I must contact the director," Ziva said, knowing how much catching this man was to her friend.

She dialled the number to Jenny's cell. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Shepard."

"Shalom Jen."

"Ziva! How are you, it's been a long time," Jenny said genuinely happy to hear her friend's voice.

"Yes, too long, but this is actually a business call."

"Ah, it must be about the case you are working on with Agent Gibbs' team."

"Yes, we seem to have stumbled across an area of particular interest to you," Ziva said

"And what is that?"

"La Grenouille."

Jenny froze upon hearing the name of a man she had been hunting for almost a decade.

"How?"

"We have evidence that one of my clients at the Black Panther is connected to him and a woman by the name of Jeanne who shares his last name."

"Yes, she's his daughter," Jenny said, thinking for a moment before coming to her decision, "I think I will have to send an agent undercover."

"Whatever you think is best director," Ziva replied dutifully.

"Yes, well thank you for sharing this information with me Ziva. Next time you call I expect that it won't be about business. We need to catch up." Ziva smiled, remembering all the good times she had shared with Jenny.

"Of course, shalom Jenny."

"Shalom." Ziva flipped her phone closed and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Back At NCIS: **

Tony walked down the stairwell that led from the director's office to the catwalk. He had been up there for 40 minutes and the team was now intrigued, though Ziva had a fair idea of what he was up there for.

Her suspicions were confirmed with the first sentence he uttered.

"I'm going on assignment."

* * *

**Me and Tiva4lifeexx hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or leave a comment.**

**Thanks!**

**~*-Tiva4lifeexx and Tash905**


End file.
